A Secret For All
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Hard to explain, Yumi is hiding something that could get her parents in serious trouble, Odd and Aelita are dancing around their feelings, Something has happened to make Odd sad and what is Project Taylor? Pairings: OxA and YxU
1. Be Creative

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did, why would I bother writing fan-fics?**

**Warning: Spoilers for everything past season 1. Odd/Aelita and Ulrich/Yumi Jeremie's not really in this one, sorry. **

"Oh, now that's just great." Yumi giggled, looking over at Aelita as she typed something onto the pink laptop that was resting on her knees.

"What is it this time?" Aelita grumbled, it had been what, two days since Jeremie had told her just friends and Yumi had been like this ever since.

"Nothing." Yumi said in her it's-something-that-you-know-about-but-don't-want-to-admit voice. Aelita rolled her eyes and went back to work on her English assignment. She stared blankly at the directions.

_Write a story about the picture that I gave you in class. There are no requirements. Just have fun and be creative._

Why did being creative about a fictional time have to be so hard today? Aelita groaned and flopped back in her chair, glaring around the room in frustration. Yumi giggled.

"Having trouble thinking straight?" She smiled mischievously.

"What is with you?" Aelita asked, exasperation in her voice. Yumi shook her head and looked back to the laptop.

"Write what you feel, It's not like anyone will know, change some names around and write your feelings. He'll never know." Yumi said, her eyes peeking over the top of the laptop at her roommate playfully.

"YUMI!" Aelita growled, picking up her pillow and throwing it at Yumi. The pillow hit Yumi's head.

"No fair!" Yumi pouted, "You know I couldn't dodge it!"

"My point exactly." Aelita said smartly, turning back to her computer, an idea fresh in her mind. She began to type.

"_How was it?" Amy asked, pressing herself into the corner of her bed._

"_Why would I tell you?" Maya demanded, sometimes her roommate could be such a pain. _

"_Cause I was the one who told you to go." Amy replied smartly. _

"_It's late, you should be asleep." Maya replied, trying to sidetrack her friend._

"_Just tell me and I will." Amy was obviously curious, but she never told Maya about her dates, so why should Maya be any different? Maya slipped into her bed and closed her eyes as if to end the conversation._

"_Fine, I'll find out sooner or later though." Amy grumbled, turning away from Maya._

"_Perfect," Maya breathed. Perfect, the only word to describe such a night, Maya and Oliver had wandered into the forest and sat beneath a tree. Just talking, but that was enough. _

"_Look," Oliver had whispered, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She had looked. Looked up to the sky and seen the moon as it was peeking through the treetops. The moon. It had shone so beautifully, not bright, but not dark either. Perfect. The way the moon shone. Perfect. The two of them, alone in the forest. Perfect. The feeling of his lips on hers. Perfect. The word that had been echoing around the school about the couple. Perfect. The only word to describe the night. The perfect night, the perfect guy, the purest love. _

"_Perfect." Maya whispered before drifting off to sleep. Amy smiled. _

"_I always knew you two were perfect for each other." She whispered, closing her eyes, as she too, fell asleep._

"Done?" Yumi asked as Aelita flopped back in the seat to look at her writing.

"Yup!" Aelita replied happily, standing up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going? It's almost time for dinner." Yumi said.

"Actually, dinner started a few minutes ago." Aelita replied, pointing at the clock.

"Oh, Don't leave me!" Yumi said, placing the laptop on the bed beside her.

"Come on then." Aelita said, motioning towards the door.

"Would if I could without hurting myself!" Yumi said, annoyance at being so helpless evident in her voice.

"Oh!" Aelita's eyes lit up as she hurried over to her friend, "I forgot." she added sheepishly as she helped Yumi to her feet.

"Thanks." Yumi said, sarcasm mixing with her gratitude.

"Knock knock girls," Odd's voice came, slightly muffled through the door.

"We're coming!" Aelita called back. The door swung open.

"We thought you'd forgotten about dinner." Odd said, stepping into the room.

"Couldn't do that," Aelita replied, "You wouldn't let us."

"So true," Ulrich said from behind Odd, "Come on Yumi, let's go while it's still warm." Yumi nodded and walked away with Ulrich. Odd smiled.

"He worries about her you know." He said.

"As do I." Aelita responded, "How anyone could do that is beyond me."

"Fear enrages. Rage blinds. Put together with the tools to do something and you have disastrous results." Odd said.

"Where'd you get that one from?" Aelita asked jokingly.

"Ulrich said it. If you must know." Odd replied.

"He's right you know." Aelita said.

"I know," Odd stepped over to his friend and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Let's go get some dinner."

"Yea, let's go." Aelita agreed. The two walked down to the cafeteria, Odd's arm still draped over Aelita's shoulders. They spotted Yumi and Ulrich sitting alone together. They grabbed some food and went to sit with them. Yumi smiled at Aelita and pulled out the chair beside her.

"Hey you two, thought you'd have been here sooner with Odd around." Ulrich joked.

**Dinner went on uneventfully and they soon went back to the girl's dorm.**

"Did you get out of gym?" Ulrich asked Yumi, continuing their earlier conversation.

"No!" Yumi retorted, "How could I without anyone getting suspicious?"

"I didn't think about that." Ulrich replied sheepishly.

"I still think you should tell someone Yumi." Aelita stated, concern evident in her voice.

"I can't. You know that. I don't want him to get in trouble." Yumi replied.

"He beat you and you still won't tell anyone. What if he does it again? He could kill you Yumi." Ulrich said desperately trying to help her.

"I know that as well as you do, but he wouldn't, he though it was right." Yumi said, her eyes falling to her feet that were dangling off the edge of her bed.

"So this is the first time he's been wrong?" Ulrich pressed.

"No," Yumi admitted glumly, "I know you guys are right, and I know I should tell someone, but I don't know how to."

"Come on," Ulrich said, standing up and offering her his hand, "Let's go together and I can help you."


	2. Not As Pretty As You

"I can't do this." Yumi whispered, her voice wavering slightly.

"Sure you can." Ulrich said comfortingly, squeezing her hand lightly.

"No, I can't." Yumi said, pulling away slightly and shaking her head.

Ulrich looked at her, the wind blew her black hair over her face as she pulled back towards the dorm rooms.

"Alright then, but let's leave Odd and Aelita alone for a bit." Ulrich conceded.

"You sure that's wise?" Yumi asked, perking up a bit as she half dragged Ulrich back towards the dorms.

"Not really," Ulrich admitted, stumbling over his own feet, "But do you really want to go back there and get lectured?"

"No, good point." Yumi said, looking up at the window of her shared dorm.

-------

"How far do you think they'll make it?" Odd asked after Ulrich and Yumi had left.

"I bet they make it to the courtyard." Aelita replied.

"You think they'll get that far?" Odd said, "I bet they make it down the hall."

"We'll just see about that then won't we?" Aelita said, smiling happily.

Odd walked to the window and peered out as the sun went down.

"Pretty isn't it?" Aelita asked quietly.

"It sure is," Odd replied dreamily, _but not as pretty as you_, he thought, biting his tongue so he wouldn't say it out loud.

Aelita smiled, looking at Odd as he pointedly stared out the window. She giggled slightly, turning and walking away to sit down on her bed.

"So," Odd sighed, turning his back to the window, "Did you finish that homework you had?"

"Yes," Aelita replied, turning a light shade of pink, "Why?"

"I don't know." Odd said nonchalantly, sitting down next to Aelita on her bed.

"You're normally good with conversation." Aelita giggled, leaning against the wall.

"Not today." Odd said; the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Not around you."

"What?" Aelita asked in surprise, sitting up and staring into Odd's face, which was quickly turning dark shades of pink.

"Nothing, I said nothing." Odd stuttered, mentally beating himself for letting his guard down.

"No," Aelita prodded, "You said not around me. Why not?"

Odd looked away from her, standing up to leave. "It's nothing, really, don't worry about it." With that, Odd left the room, leaving Aelita sitting on her bed looking quite confused.

-----------

Yumi and Ulrich were about to kiss when Odd walked in, causing the pair to blush and move away from each other quickly.

"Sorry to disturb you." Odd said, blushing her backed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Well come in now Odd!" Ulrich called to his friend, rolling his eyes.

"If you insist." Odd said happily, waltzing into the room and plopping down onto his bed. "So, how far did you get?"

"About halfway through the courtyard," Ulrich replied, "Why?"

"No reason." Odd said, already halfway into his dream world.

Yumi shook her head and sighed happily, "I'll go back to my own dorm then, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Yumi!" Ulrich called after her.

"What? Oh! Bye." Odd said, shaking his head to watch Yumi leave before returning to his thoughts.

--------

**I know it's short. The next chapter will be better (I hope I hope) but I hope you like this one anyway!**


	3. Alarm Clocks and Breakfast

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I have been busy with other stories, and with getting a cold from my brother -.- Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

Ulrich turned to face Odd. _Why did_ _you have to come in when I was so close to a kiss?_ Ulrich thought, scrutinizing Odd's far away look.

"Odd, where are you?" Ulrich asked good naturedly, his mood was light and airy which was quite unlike him, he wanted to bring himself, and his friend, back to Earth.

"What?" Odd asked, quite literally shaking himself from his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Ulrich sighed.

"Nothing and everything." Odd replied.

"That's descriptive." Ulrich's voice was full of sarcasm.

"About as descriptive as you'll get." Odd huffed before turning his back to his friend and returning to his thoughts.

-------------------------------

"I really do hate your alarm clock Aelita." Yumi growled as she rolled out of bed.

"And I suppose yours is any better?" Aelita grumbled sleepily.

"Mine doesn't work, remember?" Yumi reminded her friend gently, "Odd did something to it so now it turns itself on and off."

"Oh yes, I can fix that, I think." Aelita replied sleepily, a morning person she was not.

"I've asked you, many times." Yumi grumbled, "And you still don't do anything about it."

"Remind me sometime when I'm awake." Aelita yawned, flopping back down on her bed.

"Sure, sometime isn't an hour of the day." Yumi muttered, rolling her eyes.

--------------------------------

"Odd!" Ulrich yelled at his roommate.

"Wha?" Odd mumbled sleepily.

"There are reasons that most people keep alarm clocks, not friends." Ulrich said darkly.

"What would those reasons be?" Odd asked, his mind and voice still fuzzy with sleep.

"Well, for one, clocks don't do this." Ulrich said, pulling Odd out of bed by his arms and dropping him on the floor.

"Oof!" Odd grunted, "I would hope not."

"You'll be late enough as it is, I'll see you at breakfast." Ulrich said pointedly before leaving the room.

"Thanks Ulrich," Odd muttered, "My alarm leaves me late."

-----------------------------

"Morning Ulrich, Odd." Aelita said, nodding brightly.

"Morning." Odd replied shortly through a mouthful of pancake.

"Nice to see you girls." Ulrich said nodding before he stuffed a strip of bacon in his mouth.

Yumi and Aelita sat down opposite the boys.

Just then, Jim entered the room. He walked over to where the four teens sat.

"Odd Della Robbia." Jim bellowed, causing Odd to wince and look up at the man.

"Yes Jim." He replied meekly.

"Principal Delmas would like to see you in his office." Jim finished, before marching out of the cafeteria.

-------------

**Short I know, but I had to end it there and keep you all in suspense. **


	4. Jeremie?

**Due to lack of creative thoughts, Jeremie shall make an appearance! But he will have a secret too, and I already have plans for that one. I'm terribly sorry if you missed him, so he will come back, but he won't be all too happy. Still OxA and UxY. **

**I apologize in advance for making Jeremie think such things about Odd and Aelita, you will understand when you read it, I hope. **

Odd walked out of the cafeteria, the look on his face betrayed his fear and confusion. What was Odd afraid of? He had gotten in trouble innumerable times before, Delmas was always fair. Did Odd know something he wasn't telling them?

Ulrich watched as Odd left, his own face betraying slight confusion edged with sadness.

"Odd didn't do anything wrong did he?" Yumi asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"No," Ulrich replied, shaking his head, "I think I have something to do though." He lied, standing up and walking away, already deep in thought, his face plastered with a look of sadness that was horribly masked by a half-hearted smile.

Yumi looked at Aelita, _Do you know anything about this, _her eyes asked. Aelita shook her head.

------------------------------

Jeremie walked nonchalantly across the courtyard. He stepped behind a tree in the park and looked around. He watched as Odd followed Jim, much like a dejected puppy, towards Principal Delmas's office.  
_What did Odd do now?_ Jeremie thought to himself, _Whatever it was, does Aelita know about it? Was she part of it?_ Disgusted with himself for thinking such things, Jeremie shook his head. Just then, Ulrich walked across the courtyard, he looked troubled and distant. Jeremie had to fight the urge to call to him, ask him about Odd and the others. It had been a few days since they had spoken though, and if he blew his own cover now he would regret it forever.

-------------------------------

Yumi and Aelita finished breakfast in silence. Well, Yumi did, Aelita was worrying about Odd, so merely pushed the food around with her fork, making it into a repulsive looking mush.

Yumi looked at Aelita's tray and grimaced, "Here, eat this." She instructed, handing her a leftover piece of bacon.

"No, I'll be-" Aelita began to refuse, but was stopped short as Yumi shoved the bacon into her friend's mouth.

"You eat." Yumi instructed, receiving a glare that could hardly be taken seriously, since the bacon was still hanging halfway out of Aelita's mouth.

Yumi giggled slightly, but never took her stern gaze from her friend. Aelita sighed and finished eating the bacon that had been shoved into her mouth.

------------------------------------

Ulrich was almost to the dorms when he heard a sigh behind him, it was only a quiet sigh, but the courtyard was empty and silent. The sigh was followed by a soft grunt and the ungraceful scuffling of feet kicking feet. The sound came from the park, so Ulrich turned, and headed towards it, curious about it's source.

_Idiot!_ Jeremie reprimanded himself as he saw Ulrich turn towards him. Ulrich was closing in fast, so Jeremie turned and ran farther into the woods, hoping Ulrich wouldn't follow.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich called, seeing the familiar shape of his friend running through the trees.

Jeremie heard Ulrich's voice, but didn't stop running; maybe Ulrich would just go back to his thoughts.

"Jeremie," Ulrich growled exasperatedly, "I think it's about time you came back to us, it's getting ridiculous." Ulrich turned to see Odd walking slowly back to the dorms, his cheeks and eyes sparkled with tears in the early summer sun.

"No," Ulrich gasped slightly, fighting the urge to run over to his friend, "Odd."

----------------------

**What happened to Odd? Where is Jeremie going? Only I know, until I post the next chapter that is, but in order for me to do that, I need a review!**


	5. Battle Scars

**I know it's blocky, I've been writing that way a bunch today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, or any of the songs that I may use. Other, more fortunate people do.**

Odd walked out of the principal's office. He wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve, although he knew it didn't do much good, the sleeve was already wet from trying to hide his tears from Principal Delmas and Jim. He headed straight for his dorm room, he just wanted to be alone, and Ulrich would understand, he hoped.

------------------------

Ulrich watched as Odd hurried towards the dorms, knowing that he would want to be alone. His attention was soon drawn to Yumi though, as she left the cafeteria. Yumi was headed straight for the dorms also. Thinking quickly, Ulrich jogged over to Yumi.

"Hey Yumi, up for some sparring?" He asked lightly, hoping to draw attention from Odd as he disappeared into the dorm building.

"Sure, where?" Yumi replied.

"Why not in the park? More secluded." Ulrich replied, beginning to lead Yumi away.

"Let's go then." Yumi said, following Ulrich towards the park.

-----------------------

"Great job Einstein, you almost got yourself caught." Jeremie grumbled at himself as he entered the familiar clearing in the park.

"So he just ran away?" Yumi's voice rang out through the trees.

"Oh No you idiot! You've been ratted out!" Jeremie scolded himself, quickly pulling the sewer cap to its normal position over the hole.

"Yea, it was weird." Ulrich replied, walking with Yumi into the clearing.

"Here good?" Yumi asked, indicating the clearing around them.

"Yea, so many memories here." Ulrich replied.

Jeremie bit his tongue and silently stepped down rung-by-rung until he reached the main sewer line. Only his scooter remained, leaning against the wall, he grabbed it, and slid along the familiar sewer path on it, gliding towards the factory.

------------------------

Aelita walked towards the dorm building, planning on going up to her dorm to fix Yumi's clock. She saw Yumi and Ulrich head towards the park. Sighing happily she stepped into the dorm building, walking up the stairs. She heard slow footsteps ahead of her, as well as a sad sniffle. Whoever it was that was ahead of her was crying, and didn't want anyone to know, because she soon heard a little gasp and the footsteps quickened. Aelita's mind jumped to Odd; maybe it was him that was ahead of her.

"Hello?" Aelita called, quickening her pace.

"Aelita?" Odd said, his voice cracking with emotion. He winced, she would find out anyway, but why did she have to be the one to find him crying?

"Odd! What's wrong?" Aelita asked, coming to a halt as she came face to face with him at the top of the stairs. She saw his tear-stained face and wanted so badly to make him feel better, Odd wasn't one to cry about nothing, he was normally so happy.

"Nothing." Odd lied horribly, he knew Aelita wouldn't buy it, but it was an answer.

"You expect me to believe that?" Aelita said.

"No," Odd conceded, turning away from her and walking towards his dorm.

"So what's wrong?" Aelita prodded, catching up to Odd and keeping pace with him.

"Err, I've got two years detention?" Odd said uncertainly, wondering if she'd buy anything.

"Yea, and I'm a purple people eater." Aelita scoffed, "What's really wrong."

"Do I even bother trying to think of another lie?" Odd asked hopelessly, turning to face her as he entered his dorm.

"No," Aelita responded, following Odd into the dorm room and shutting the door behind her.

"I figured as much." Odd conceded, "But it isn't going to make much sense to you."

"I'll catch on." Aelita reassured him, sitting on his bed beside him.

"So, my dad is in the army." Odd began.

"I didn't know that." Aelita stated.

"I know, only Ulrich does." Odd replied, "But he was sent to war a few weeks ago."

"Which was why you were so down." Aelita whispered, everything was falling into place in her head.

"Yes," Odd said sadly, "Yesterday the camp was bombed, there were only two survivors, and he wasn't one of them." Odd said, trying to bite back another bought of tears.

"Oh Odd, That's awful!" Aelita gasped, hugging her purple-clad friend comfortingly, as he had just days before for her.

Odd's tears slipped down his cheeks again, and he turned, burying his head in her shoulder.

-------------------------

"Yumi! Are you ok?" Ulrich asked, kneeling down beside his friend.

"I will be," Yumi grimaced, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm sorry," Ulrich apologized, offering her his hand.

"Don't be," Yumi said, taking his hand so that he could help her up.

"Want to go back to the dorms?" Ulrich asked, concern evident in his voice.

"That's probably a good idea." Yumi agreed, wincing slightly as she began walking towards the dorm building.

"Shall we go to your dorm?" Ulrich asked, not knowing if Odd would want company.

"Sure, we can see if Aelita actually fixed my alarm clock." Yumi said, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, someday isn't a day of the week." Ulrich smiled.

"I know, and sometime isn't an hour of the day." Yumi said exasperated.

---------------------------

Jeremie climbed into the chair that was before the supercomputer. The program he had been working on was on the screen.

"I wonder," Jeremie mused, "Will this actually work?" Not that he could really test it without somebody noticing, that was the only problem with keeping secrets from his friends, they would find out sooner or later.

------------------------------

_Live to win, 'till you die, 'till the light dies in your eyes_

_Live to win, take it all, just keep fighting till you fall_

_Obsessive, compulsive, suffocate your mind_

_Confusion, delusions, kill your dreams in time_

The radio was playing as Yumi and Ulrich stepped into the room.

_You ask me how I took the pain_

_Crawled up from my low-_

The radio clicked itself off.

"I see it's fixed." Yumi stated sarcastically as she looked around the room.

"Oh yes," Ulrich agreed sarcastically.

"Thanks Aelita." Yumi grumbled, "Aelita?"

"She's not here." Ulrich stated.

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these-_

The radio turned itself on and off again.

"I really hate that thing." Yumi sighed, "Where would Aelita be?"

"I don't know, obviously not here." Ulrich replied.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Obviously, Could she have found Odd?"

"I don't know, maybe." Ulrich responded.

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh, I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

"That thing is seriously getting creepy." Ulrich said.

"I know," Yumi winced as she lay down on her bed, her shirt slid up a little. Her shirt no longer showed her stomach usually; due to the cuts she had because of the beating she had received over the last break.

"You should put something on that." Ulrich advised, seeing some blood seeping from her wounds.

Yumi grimaced as she lifted her head to see what Ulrich was talking about.

"Great," She grumbled sarcastically, "Not again."

Ulrich pulled a bandage out of Yumi's closet and held it out to her.

"Thanks," Yumi smiled, taking the bandage from him.

--------------------

Aelita sat with Odd, her shirt was now soaked, but she didn't care. Odd sniffled and pulled away from her. Odd looked at Aelita through slightly teary eyes. He saw her soaking shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Sorry about that." He sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Aelita shrugged, not letting go of his hand.

---------------------

**Now that chapter is done, if you want another one, you must review. **


	6. Taylor and the Alarm Clock of Doom!

**I got reviews so here is a new chapter! **

**I still do not own Code Lyoko or the songs used. More fortunate people do. **

Ulrich knocked on the door to his dorm. "Hey, Open up." he called.

"He's back early." Odd noted.

"Yumi's not gonna be too happy, I was supposed to fix her clock." Aelita groaned, remembering why she had been in the dorm building in the first place.

"That's not good, I wish you luck." Odd said, smiling stupidly.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Ulrich called impatiently through the door.

"Forgot about that." Odd said, opening the door and grinning happily.

"I'd better go," Aelita said, standing up and heading towards the open door, "That clock won't fix itself."

"That clock has some serious issues." Ulrich said, stepping out of the doorway so Aelita could leave.

"See you later." Odd said, closing the door behind Aelita.

---------------------------

_You don't run with the crowd_

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day_

The radio was playing when Aelita walked into the dorm. Yumi lay on her bed, she picked up the alarm clock and threw it across the room, it hit the wall with a thud and slipped down to rest silently on Aelita's bed.

"Is it that bad?" Aelita asked playfully, closing the door behind her.

"Yes." Yumi growled, "Where were you?"

"Around." Aelita answered vaguely, "I'll fix it now if you want."

_What makes you different_

_Makes you beautiful_

_What's there inside you_

_Shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need_

_What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

"Yes please." Yumi said, looking at the clock with pure hatred of it in her eyes.

Aelita smiled and pulled the plug away from the wall, it came away easily, because the clock had been unplugged in its flight across the room.

"Only slightly creepy." Aelita stated.

"Whatever Odd did to it messed it up bad." Yumi grumbled, flopping her head back onto her pillow.

_Been given 24 hours_

_to tie up loose ends_

_to make amends_

_His eyes said it all_

_I started to fall_

_and the silence deafened_

"Another reason to hate the fact that your clock is indestructible." Aelita muttered, pulling open a panel on the back to reveal the maze of wires inside.

"My indestructible clock with a mind of it's own, sounds like something out of a horror movie." Yumi grinned, rolling onto her side to watch Aelita tear apart the object of her frustrations.

"Yea, I'm surprised it hasn't eaten us in our sleep yet." Aelita giggled.

"That was tonight's plan, it was going to recruit more clocks to join it before it ate the school." Yumi said, repressing a giggle as she tried to sound serious.

"I'm glad that I'm fixing it now then," Aelita grinned.

_Just 1 hour they'll be_

_laying flowers_

_on my life, it's over tonight_

The line of the song that the radio played caused both girls to stare at each other before bursting out with laughter.

"I told you!" Yumi said loudly through her laughter.

"We're in trouble now!" Aelita giggled, returning to her work of destroying the clock.

----------------------------

"I've been watching this thing for days," Jeremie grumbled, "It's not going to work."

Jeremie sat in the chair facing the supercomputer, his program, a string of advanced coding, sitting before him.

"One more time." Jeremie muttered, hitting the enter key forcefully.

The computer beeped several times, each a different tone, before blaring a warning that it hadn't worked.

"It's useless, it's never going to work!" Jeremie yelled exasperatedly to the room.

"I was always useless." He groaned, leaving the chair to go turn off the supercomputer.

As the elevator doors closed, the computer beeped one last time, a tone of success. Across the screen in large green letters appeared the words; Project Taylor, Launch Successful. The screen then turned black and the various fans turned off as the supercomputer was shut off.

Jeremie sullenly walked away from the factory, for what he had promised himself would be the last time. Little did he know, that his program had worked, and now he was leaving something half finished.

--------------

A boy dropped onto the blue and white ground, standing up he found himself in the middle of a rather large marking. He had gray eyes and black hair. His bushy wolf-like tail swished and his wolf-ears stood erect. He wore a tight fitting suit that was many different shades of black and gray. His feet were tipped with blunt silver claws, and a fang hung on a pendant around his neck.

A computerized voice emanated around the room, "Taylor."

"Me?" The boy asked, "Taylor? Where am I?"

-----------------

**Now Taylor is loose and alone in Lyoko. What will happen next? Only time will tell. Before you get another chapter though, I need a review**


	7. As Long As The Bloodline Survives

_You don't run with the crowd_

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day_

_CRUNCH_! Yumi's alarm clock smashed against the floor after Aelita had been working on it for half an hour.

"I'll just get you a new one." Aelita announced, glaring angrily at the pile of wires and plastic on the floor that insisted on making noise.

"That's what it wants." Yumi warned jokingly.

"I don't really care!" Aelita retorted, watching the clock reproachfully. "Whatever Odd did to it, I can't fix it."

"Great," Yumi said, "So the lesson here is don't let Odd anywhere near a clock."

"Yes, No wonder he doesn't have his own anymore." Aelita said, brightening.

-------------------------

"What was wrong with it this time? I had everything in the right places, it wasn't like before where there was an obvious problem, or a not so obvious problem, or a problem at all! It wasn't me, it was the computer this time." Jeremie muttered to himself as he slid along the sewer path towards Kadic.

"I wonder if it just needs time, if I go back tomorrow… No! I promised myself that I wouldn't go anymore." Jeremie argued to himself.

"Just to see if it works?" He muttered, "No, I can't, I promised myself."

--------------------------

Odd sat solemnly in the corner on his bed; Kiwi resting on his lap, equally as somber.

"I'm going to go see how the clock is doing." Ulrich said, the oppressive sadness of the room was beginning to get to him.

"Have fun." Odd mumbled.

"See you later." Ulrich said as he stepped out the door into the hall.

--------------------------

_Oh where, oh where can my, baby be?_

_The lord took her away from me,_

_She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

"Does this thing ever shut up?" Aelita growled, staring reproachfully at what once was Yumi's clock, although now it looked more like a wig made of wires with a few bits of plastic thrown in for good measure.

Yumi lay on her back, her eyes shut as the radio flickered on and off. Aelita grabbed wire and flung it at the door, where a few already lay. This was when Ulrich walked in, getting hit in the chest with the flying wire.

"Do we greet people with wires now?" Ulrich asked jokingly.

"Sorry Ulrich, this thing is insane." Aelita said, smiling apologetically before returning a hateful glare to the shapeless mass on the floor.

"There is a dumpster out back." Ulrich suggested.

"And you couldn't tell me this before?" Aelita groaned.

"You go Aelita, You can have the honor of disposing of the wreckage." Yumi groaned from the bed.

"Goodbye Clock!" Aelita said happily, jumping onto the mass and bundling it into her arms.

"Bye Clark." Yumi said, sitting up and waving.

"Clark the clock? You couldn't do better than that?" Aelita asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's better than calling it Clock." Yumi retorted.

"So true, bye Clark!" With that, Aelita hurried off to the dumpster to dispose of the broken clock.

"You named your clock?" Ulrich asked, sitting down beside Yumi.

"It was Aelita's idea." Yumi sighed, "Seems like Bernadette over there wanted to call it something."

"Bernadette?" Ulrich asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I introduced her to Beauty and the Beast. Don't ask." Yumi said, seeing the amused look on Ulrich's face.

"Right," Ulrich turned his gaze towards the other clock, "That one better not go insane now."

"I hope not." Yumi grinned, "How's Odd?"

"A little blue, but nothing that's unexpected." Ulrich replied.

"He'll bounce back soon enough." Yumi nodded.

-------------------------------------

"This is Lyoko." The mechanical voice echoed through the strange blue and white room, "Jeremie sent you here, he made you. But enough of that, Jeremie let you stay here, but he won't be coming back anytime soon."

"How do you know that?" The wolf like boy asked, his voice was a little shaky with fear, but nothing to bad.

"I know Jeremie well." The voice replied.

"How do you know him? Who are you?" The boy continued, a million questions filling his head.

"I am XANA, Jeremie has tried to destroy me, he even believes he has destroyed me. But as long his bloodline survives, so shall I." XANA said, his voice turning into a sort of computerized growl.

"XANA," Taylor whispered, "How are you connected to Jeremie?"

------------------------

**Dun Dun Dun! A cliffhanger, fun to write, but not so much fun to read huh? Review if you want more!**


	8. It Was Over Here

**This chapter may be a little weird because of some… new characters. I know it doesn't really deal with the whole OxA thing, or Yumi or Ulrich at all. I will get back to them; I just had to introduce these two characters first. It will fit together, just bear with me a little ok?**

**How do I do this? My friends own the two beings, the purple one with rainbow hair and the other one with the red overcoat.**

A girl stepped into the old factory. She was confused, and cold. Her rainbow hair extended down her back, stopping just below her waist. A noise made her turn, letting light fall on her purple face, her yellow eyes shining. A blanket lay on the floor nearby and she quickly picked it up, wrapping it around herself, hiding most of her purple skin. She went back outside, the sunlight making her hair shimmer beautifully. She sat down on the muddy riverbank. This was nothing like home.

-----------------------------

Jeremie meandered along through the forest, having almost lost his internal battle of will to go to the factory. He passed the hermitage, a wave of nostalgia hitting him, making his eyes water slightly. The wind whispered to the leaves, sounding almost as if it was taunting him, _your fault, no one to blame but yourself. _

He shook his head and continued on down the path. The wind rustled the trees, a few leaves blowing in the breeze. The wind continued to gibe, _your fault, your fault, no one to blame but yourself, secrets to hurt, secrets to help, its all your fault._

He came out of the forest; a familiar bridge lay before him.

"Why can I never keep my promises to myself?" Jeremie sighed, stepping onto the bridge and looking down the river.

The wind whispered in his ear, _your fault, your fault, no one to blame but yourself, secrets to hurt, secrets to help, its all your fault. Secrets to hurt, secrets to help, it's all under your control._

Jeremie pondered the gibe, before spotting a shape by the side of the river. He hurried towards the shape. It turned out to be a living creature; it looked humanoid, except for the fact that it's skin was purple, and its hair looked naturally rainbow.

"Hello?" He said, trying to sound friendly.

The purple girl, as it appeared to be, turned her yellow eyes upon him. She smiled warmly, picking up a handful of mud and flinging it at him.

"H-h-hello," She stuttered, mimicking the sound she had heard him utter.

"Thanks," Jeremie grumbled flatly, wiping mud from his glasses.

"Thanks." The being echoed, "Hello, thanks."

"Do you understand me?" Jeremie asked, wonderment creeping into his voice as he pondered where this being must have come from.

"Understand me?" The being echoed.

"It's like one of Odd's science fiction movies," Jeremie muttered to himself.

"Odd." The being said, sounding decisive.

"I'll be right back." Jeremie said, turning slowly.

"Back." She echoed, standing up and letting the blanket hang loosely off of one shoulder.

"And I'll bring some clothes, Stay here." Jeremie ordered gently.

"Clothes stay." She echoed, nodding as if she understood.

"Stay," Jeremie repeated, turning to run away quickly.

------------------------

Odd lay on his stomach, his legs waving slowly back and forth as he stared unenthusiastically at the math paper before him.

"Odd?" Jeremie asked, knocking loudly on the door.

"Jeremie?" Odd said, sounding surprised, "Are we speaking again?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Jeremie replied, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Looking around, he saw that they were alone in the room.

"Ulrich's with Yumi." Odd explained quickly, "What do you want?"

"I found something," Jeremie said, lowering his voice slightly, "Something that isn't from earth."

"Really?" Odd asked, sounding intrigued.

"Yes, I need your help, it can't understand us." Jeremie said, sounding slightly put out.

"And it's not wearing anything, classic." Odd said, indicating the pile of clothes thrown over Jeremie's arm.

"So, are you in or not?" Jeremie asked impatiently.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, not so far away, meandering about the forest was another creature. This one wore a furry red overcoat. She, as it appeared to be, was rather fat, but appeared human-like except for the three antennas sticking out of its head.

"I saw it over here," A voice said from nearby.

"Beep?" The creature asked, "Beep!"

"There it is!" The voice said, as a man appeared through the bushes.

Two more men appeared behind the first.

"Thank you Mr. Morales, We'll take care of it." One of the men said.

"Beep?" The creature said, backing away slowly.

"We'll take you to a safe place," One of the men, not Mr. Morales, said, advancing slowly towards the strange creature.

"Beep!" The creature stated.

"Interesting," One of the men pondered, "The guys at the lab would love to see this."

"I'm sure." The other man said, tackling the creature.

"BEEP!" The creature yelled as it struggled futilely against the two men, apparently police officers.

--------------------------

"She's just over here." Jeremie said, indicating the purple figure beside the river.

"Hello." Jeremie said cautiously.

The being perked up, throwing a handful of mud at Jeremie before spotting Odd, and, looking slightly angry, threw more mud at Odd.

"Ouch!" Odd exclaimed, wiping mud from his eyes, "There were rocks in that!"

The being giggled as she took the clothes from Jeremie. "Thanks?" She said uncertainly, not knowing what the word meant, but hoping it was good.

"You're welcome." Jeremie said, blushing slightly.

--------------------------

**Yea, Weird enough yet? Review, get a chapter.**


	9. A Sybol He Had Learned To Hate

"Odd," Odd said, pointing at himself, "Jeremie," he continued, pointing at Jeremie, he then pointed to the purple being, who finally seemed to be understanding them a little.

"Odd, Jeremie," She said, pointing to each boy in turn, "Erin." She finished pointing at herself.

"Finally!" Odd sighed, "I'm off, can't miss lunch."

-------------------------

"She was right over…" Aelita's sentence trailed off as she stepped into the clearing she had been talking about.

"Here?" Yumi asked, finishing Aelita's sentence for her.

"Yea," Aelita muttered, staring at the ground, which was marked with footprints and scratches. The ground here was soft from the recent rain, and showed every footprint and mark.

"Where is she then?" Yumi asked, crossing her arms.

"Gone, somebody took her." Aelita concluded, looking away from the ground, "We have to find her."

--------------------------

Ulrich checked the clock, twelve thirty, it was halfway through lunch and he hadn't seen any signs of Odd. It was unusual, even when Odd was mourning the loss of his father, he wouldn't dream of missing lunch.

---------------------------

"What are you doing?" Jeremie asked uncertainly, watching as Erin sat in front of the supercomputer, "It's turned off, you can't do anything."

"Off? No." Erin said shortly, turning to the keyboard and punching the keys.

"Careful! This computer is really powerful, you don't know what it can do." Jeremie warned.

"I know." Erin replied, "Taylor."

"Taylor? How do you know about that?" Jeremie asked, peering over Erin's shoulder to see the screen.

"Taylor." Erin repeated, pointing at the window on the screen.

"It doesn't work Erin. I've tried more times than I care to count." Jeremie said sullenly.

"Oh," Erin sighed.

"We should turn it off now." Jeremie said, walking towards the elevator.

"Off." Erin repeated.

Suddenly, Jeremie cried out in pain and fell down, clutching his left calf.

"Jeremie!" Erin called, rushing over to him.

Jeremie groaned in pain, pulling his hand away from his leg to reveal a symbol that he had grown to hate carved into his leg.

---------------------------

"What exactly are we going to save?" Yumi asked, stepping in front of Aelita and gripping her shoulders to slow her down.

"Sara! She's not from earth, and she's lost. We have to get her away from those scientists!" Aelita said hurriedly, trying to break from Yumi's grip.

"Slow down." Yumi said calmly, "Think about it, do you really think it's going to be easy, we're going to need backup."

"We have to hurry." Aelita pleaded, seeing truth in her friend's words.

"I'll run back, get Ulrich and Odd, then we can go, you stay here." Yumi commanded, hoping that her wounds wouldn't open up again.

"Okay." Aelita nodded.

--------------------------

"BEEP! BEEP!" the being, Sara, cried angrily at the police officers as they dragged her into the science building.

"Shut up you." Growled one of the officers.

"BEEP!" Sara cried again, pausing momentarily as it echoed in the empty hallway.

"The sooner we get this thing to the room the better." Grumbled the other officer, getting whacked by one of Sara's flailing limbs.

"BEEP!" Sara called as she was dragged into a room full of various cutting implements and a rather large table.

"Finally." Sighed one of the officers.

"Let's get out of here." Agreed the other.

One final cry of "BEEEEP!" was heard before Sara fell silent.


	10. Some Secrets We Will Never Know About

**It's been a while huh? Well, it's ending now, some secrets are meant to be kept. I thank OddObsessed and LyokoWarrior12 for keeping this story alive, if not for them this story would have been dropped.**

Yumi ran towards the school, almost colliding with Odd as he made his way through the park towards the cafeteria.

"Yumi!" Odd exclaimed, stumbling a few paces before finally finding his footing.

"Odd! Where's Ulrich?" Yumi asked, breathing heavily after running.

"No, I was just going to lunch," Odd said.

"Lunch! I bet that's where he is, come with me." Yumi said, taking off towards the lunchroom at a run.

--------------------------

Ulrich stood, he had decided to go see where everyone was, as nobody was coming to lunch today it seemed. That was when he saw Yumi running towards the cafeteria, followed by Odd.

"Yumi? Odd?" He called to them as he stepped out the lunchroom doors.

"Ulrich!" Yumi called back, "There you are. Come with us." She commanded, turning and running back towards the park.

"Where are we going?" Odd asked, looking over his shoulder forlornly as the cafeteria disappeared from site.

"To help out Aelita's friend." Yumi replied shortly, stumbling slightly as a sharp pain in her stomach reminded her to slow down a little.

--------------------------

"Jeremie?" Erin asked, bending over the boy curiously.

"Erin, Hi." He said, blushing slightly as he saw how close her face was.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Jeremie replied, getting up and limping away, "I'd better go to lunch."

-------------------------

Aelita shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited impatiently for Yumi to return with Odd and Ulrich. She noticed Jeremie limp past on a nearby path. _Why is he limping?_ She wondered, she stepped out onto the path before him.

"Aelita!?" Jeremie exclaimed in surprise.

"Jeremie, are you ok?" Aelita asked, worry showing on her face.

"I'm fine, just going to lunch." Jeremie replied.

"What did you do to your leg?" She asked, eyeing his left leg, which was taking less weight then normal.

"Nothing, I just pulled a muscle." Jeremie lied, taking an unsteady step around Aelita and limping away down the path.

"Ok then." Aelita said, watching him leave.

--------------------------

Yumi slowed her pace as she came to the place she had left Aelita, spotting her pink haired friend easily.

"Aelita!" Yumi called. Aelita turned, looked at her friends with a troubled look on her face.

"There you are," Aelita said with a sigh of relief, "Everyone ok?"

"What are we doing here?" Odd asked, leaning his hands on his knees.

"We have to save Sara." Aelita said, "Some scientists took her away, I just know that they are going to hurt her."

"Who's Sara?" Ulrich asked.

"She's a friend, she's not from here, she got lost." Aelita explained.

"Not from here as in how? Not from France or not from…" Odd asked, trailing off as he realized how stupid his question seemed.

"Yes Odd, Not from Earth." Aelita said shortly.

"Alien chasing now are we?" Ulrich asked, looking questioning.

"Yes, we have to go before the scientists kill her." Aelita said, turning and running away, following the human footprints and drag marks of Sara.

-------------------------

Erin, alone in the factory, stood facing the supercomputer.

"Goodbye Taylor." She whispered cryptically, "Goodbye Jeremie."

The purple skinned alien took a lock of her rainbow hair and braided it slowly before pulling out the brain and laying it on the keyboard.

"Goodbye. Don't forget me." She whispered to the lock of hair before turning and heading for the elevator. Upon reaching the main floor she walked out to the place where Jeremie had found her by the side of the river.

"I must go home now, but we will meet again." Erin promised before she walked into the river and disappeared.

------------------------

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd reached the lab where Sara had been taken. They slowed their pace to a walk and went in.

"Hello." Said the front deskman.

Aelita nodded to him, "Have you seen anything brought in that was wearing a furry red overcoat?"

"Yes, they disposed of the creature a while ago." The deskman responded.

"Disposed of?" Aelita gasped.

"Yes, they sent her back to her own kind." The deskman responded, "Now away with you."

The four teens left and slowly began their walk back to Kadic.

"She's been sent home." Aelita said, "But why?"

"I don't know." Yumi said, "Normally they would dissect an alien."

"Maybe they found one like her before." Odd suggested.

"We may never know." Ulrich said, "There are some secrets that we will never know about."

--------------------------------

**It's over! I'm sorry about any random lines in it, my computer decided that a line should be where I didn't want it to be and I couldn't delete it. Now off to finish another story!**


End file.
